Ridingwithsonic
ridingwithsonic is a youtuber and deviant user for more then 5 years (2 on deviantART) and has uploaded 28 videos to date youtube he started out doing game OST music uploads on Nov 29, 2007' he removed most videos for "lack of experience" but has kept one of his older videos in late 2011 he stated he wanted to make a sonic fan movie out in the form of a cartoon but was later cancelled due to the fact of no voice actors in early 2012 he said he would continue the huge project in another form of a new show called Cody & kanek: next gen but was missing the voice of zarex the dark so was later moved to comic form he currently does a lets play of sonic unleashed (aired May 26, 2013) part of the fanfic pick month' he also does a subject called "lazy runs" where he plays levels of a game that he has not played for a while deviantART in early 2011 he started doing art on a page called deviantART he removed his first account for unknown reasons (most likely due to the fact it was used for his cancelled movie) and moved to a account called "assassinhedgehog" (http://assassinhedgehog.deviantart.com/) he also does art for money in early 2013 he confirmed a project called kazuki: journey of shinobi after the fact of being inspired by naruto' he said that he would do the cody & kanek comic as a pannel but was later changed to a full comic project releasing mid 2013 to early 2014 trivia part 6 of the sonic unleashed lets play was uploaded before part 3 the thumbnail for the sonic unleashed lets play has a symbol for the 22nd anniversary for sonic' this could be due to the fact its uploaded a month before the date kazuki: journey of shinobi was thought of as a spin off as cody & kanek when the first kazuki comic releases there will be a file included called "kazuki file" containing the plans during the early stage of the comic series even though kazuki: journey of shinobi is a japanese title the comic however isn't ridingwithsonic's nick name "cody "bluerush" green" comes from his 2nd channel name bluerushsonic cody & kanek: next gen announced in 2010 with the title of "adventures of Cody & kanek" being writen by bluerushsonic the show would consist of 5 major characters and 1 villian (not counting guards) but only 1 episode recorded (called the lost episode due to it never being released) and was cancelled' late 2011 the show was brought back with the same title with a debut movie but was later cancelled due to not having the voice of zarex due to the orginal voice quiting late 2012 the show was brought back once again with the title "cody & kanek: next gen" next gen meaning another plot and another time frame' later it was brought to final that the show would be a comic series' the comic is currently being written by the same one to write the series and is going to be released mid 2013 - early 2014 on deviantART triva the show was worked on for 2 years and almost a year on the comic making this project 3 years old (not counting the concepts) kanek's name was changed 3 times' kyonik' kazek and kanek holly was not thought of till janurary making her thought of in time for the comic there will be a arc called "nightmare hell" and the writer said "its gonna be messed up so lets hope people dont make jokes of holly and cody after this" there will be minnor characters some in special issues in the nightmare hell arc there will be a dark hell copy of cody' later trapping cody and holly in room then showing them through a mirrior called the nightmare mirrior them 2 kissing causing the 2 to fall on the floor in sickness and holly crying thinking cody wanted that with her' this is later then fixed by a device where everyone forgets (depending on what path people take either way joining the main path and forgetting somehow anyway) this is when holly then leaves the comics for a few issues it is possible that cody and holly are not releated in another dimension but instead a couple and cody and maddy are the ones who are siblings cody & kanek: black flags planed along the release of cody & kanek: next gen' black flags is a spin off comic revolving around cody and holly the hedgehog's ancestor desmond' who grew up in 1778 revolving less around the main 6 of cody & kanek: next gen and more of everyones ancestors not much more is known yet besides its being released around the same time as cody & kanek: next gen trivia this was a joke of assassin's creed 3 at first but was later pick'd up kazuki: journey of shinobi based off of the anime/manga naruto this consists of a team called "team ze-non" who are a group of shinobi with 4 major characters (so far) kazuki - 16' male' blue eyes' black/red hair' this kid is a kid of secsess - bio haruka - 15' female' brown eyes' white/black/red hair loves kazuki' she will go far - bio Keisuke - 20' male' looks like kakashi' almost deadly this guy is one to watch out for - bio saburo - 14' male' lazy' knows a few jutsus he seems to get through.. somehow - bio trivia Keisuke is a joke of kakashi from naruto Saburo is a joke of shikimaru from naruto note: kazuki is 16 making him 3 years older then the creator of the show note: kazuki has had a crush on hakura from the time they met in class at age 7 note: kazuki does not have parents as they died after he was born note: the marking on the land of shinobi's marking is also a backwards Z note: the manga/comic was planned to be a webshow but later turned into a comic/manga so far only 10 books are planned most elements are inspired by naturo just like in naruto they all have something showing there land markings how to: during the work of progress of a collab picture on deviantART a video was released holly "royal blue" the hedgehog: May 20, 2013 it is unknown if this is going to become a video series or not currently there are no plans for another so far but the owner has stated "i would love to do more but is busy of the time being" schedule sonic unleashed lets play sonic is bigfoot!: may 26' 2013 part 2 is up next! (sonic unleashed final trailer) May 26' 2013 lets take a plane flight! of doom! May 27, 2013 STUCK IN ALASKA!!!: May 28' 2013 NINJA SKILLS OF A WEREHOG!: May 29' 2013 backtracking! FUUU-: May 30' 2013 stuck in japan! (part 1: the curse of the Chinese): may 30' 2013 stuck in japan! (part 2: the end of the chinese cruelty) may 31' 2013 want some spaghetti with that pizza?: june 1' 2013 (1 hour return): battle on ice: june 5' 2013' ' the rest of the lets play is being recorded ''' '''lazy speed runs SA2: city escape: '''Apr 23, 2013 '''sonic colors: tropical resort act 1: june' 2 sonic colors: planet wisp act 1: june' 3 extra videos during april there was a fanfic pick where if enough votes that game gets picked for a lets play so far only sonic unleashed has been voted after that lets play a new vote will be held other videos Sonic Generations :We No Speak Americano: Oct 5, 2011 electric music megamix: '''Mar 6, 2013 '''nosia - groundhog extended mix: '''Aug 1, 2012 ' 'gallary' 378880_361586687188621_100000118783423_1652944_198414459_n.jpg|current default icon for channel Kazuki Journey of Shinobi 2.png|upcoming comic series sonic unleashed wallpaper.png|SU lets play thumbnail ' '''